Façades and Masquerades
by Stepping On Roses
Summary: Princess Maka has 3 days to find a husband of her choosing before her father marries her off to the Crowned Prince. Will she meet her deadline or will her future no longer be her own?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. None. Zip.**

**I apologize for any mistakes I may have made while writing this.**

* * *

**_Masquerade! _**

**_Paper faces on parade . . ._**

**_Masquerade! _**

**_Hide your face, _**

**_so the world will _**

**_never find you!_**

**_~Phantom Of The Opera _**

* * *

"You...did...WHAT?"

"Now Maka I know you don't like the idea of arranged marriages but-"

"More like hate it!" she screeched at her father. He cringed at the sound, shrinking back into his throne. Maka had simply been enjoying one of her many books when she was summoned from her bedchamber to the throne room. Her usual cheery mood had gone from bad to worse with the mention of one word.

Marriage.

She was a well behaved girl and practically poster child for a perfect Princess! Her people adored her and servants admired her. She was praised for her beauty and brains. Yes Princess Maka had many good traits but was as stubborn as a mule when it came to her future.

"Come on Maka-hime," Blair chirped happily. Maka glared daggers at her step-mother before opening her mouth to speak.

"I refuse," the blonde said simply, trying to put the conversation to an end. The idea of being sent of to marry some man she didn't know was ludicrous! She would not go down without a fight.

"They aren't all that bad Maka," her father supplied, trying to convince his only child.

"Yes because yours worked out so well Papa," Maka's voice dripped with sarcasm and venom with every word she spoke.

Spirit shrunk back in his throne, not sure what to say. It was true that the King's marriage had indeed failed (due to his constant womanizing ways) and Maka never let him forget it. She idolized her mother and blamed her father for their divorce. Soon after Maka's mother, Queen Kami, had left he married Blair. She was a young busty women a couple years older than Maka. Though the Princess had nothing personal against the her she couldn't help but feel a mild distaste towards her. Blair however adored Maka as though she was a little sister (or a plaything) and was oblivious to the girls unkindness. Spirit looked like he wanted to say something but the look on Maka's face silenced him.

"I refuse to be pushed into a loveless marriage," Maka snapped at her father, emerald eyes bright with fire.

"Give the Crowned Prince a chance, maybe you'll fall in love,"

"I know you want what's best for me Papa but I want to choose my own path," her eyes softened but her face still held determination.

"Just like your mother..." Spirit mumbled under his breath, lips quirking up slightly. "You have to marry Maka, you are the only heir to the throne,"

"I know Papa but-"

"Excuse me may I suggest something," Blair suddenly chimed in. Everyone patiently waited for the Queen to continue, taking note of the mischievous glint in her yellow eyes. "How about we host a ball,"

"Blair, honey this is hardly the time for parties," Spirit sighed exasperated.

"Not that kind of ball, a masquerade," Blair said with a roll of her eyes. "We can invite all the young, eligible bachelors around. Maka will get a chance to know them without them knowing she's the Princess,"

"What is this? A fairy tale?" Maka asked disgruntled though everyone ignored her.

"That's a brilliant idea darling!" the King said disregarding his daughter. "This way everyone wins,"

"Except you can't expect me to fall in love with someone in one night!" Maka argued stubbornly.

"Fine then we'll make it a 3 day long event, the last night being your 21st birthday,"

"But-"

"It's this or an arranged marriage," Spirt said sternly not leaving any room to argue.

"Fine,"

"Cheer up Maka-hime! This is going to be fun!" Maka only glared daggers at her step-mother in reply, who was (as always) oblivious to her looks. Spirit stood from his throne yawning and running a hand through his long red hair. He took ahold of his wife's hand helping her to her feet.

"It has been decided, we will beginning planning tomorrow morning after everyone gets some rest," he paused to give Maka a quick kiss on her forehead before proceeding to his bedchamber, Blair following closely behind.

"Goodnight," she mumbled a she watched her step-mother whisper something in her father's ear making a light blush appear on his face. She duly noted that he had started walking a lot faster (practically sprinting) to his bedroom, Blair giggling as she followed in suit. Lovely.

Luckily for Maka her bedroom was located towards the opposite end of the palace, far enough to avoid hearing any...unwanted noises.

She asked one of the many maids to draw a bath for her while she went outside on the balcony for some air. It was a beautiful night, the air cool but comfortable and the stars shown brightly in the sky. She internally sighed from the days stress, allowing herself a moment to relax and unwind. Maka basked in the feel of the soft wind caressing her ash-blonde hair, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Help me be strong," she whispered softly to herself before opening her eyes. Giving one last look at the stars above she returned inside.

* * *

**Author stuff: Alrighty well this is the end of the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and fill free to give me feedback. I did upload this once but a helpful review I received made me want to fix some of the errors. Big thanks to XStrawberryDuckFeathersX for giving me some wonderful advice. Much appreciated!**


End file.
